


Foreboding Erotic

by MoonLeNoirCrow



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Flirting, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Smoking, Trans Male Character, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLeNoirCrow/pseuds/MoonLeNoirCrow
Summary: //You're so hypnotizingCould you be the devil, could you be an angelYour touch magnetizingFeels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing//





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a prequel to Break From Austere, this fic takes place 15 years prior.
> 
> betaed by Hircyon

Moralo Eval clicked his nails against the stained booth table. Choosing a club for a meeting place was a terrible idea. The thudding bass was grating and slightly painful.  
A towering figure slid smoothly into the space across from him and let out a low chuckle. The Phindian glowered from under lowered eyelids.

"You're late,” Moralo growled.

"Apologies. Had to make a detour en route."

The figure adjusted his black coat and pulled down the fur lined hood. Moralo tilted his head and raised an eyebrow ridge. The man underneath was youthful, deathly pale, and had an aura of gaunt elegance. His long, elfish ears constantly flicked in response to the sounds of the club. He extended a long, fine-boned hand and grinned.

"I'm the Mercenary Valintine. Pleased to be under your employ, Mr. Eval."

\----

"It's a simple theft and assassination assignment,” The Phindian explained. He produced a datapad and slid it across the table. "That contains all of the information you will need."

Valintine pocketed it and took a sip of his drink.

"And the method of payment?" He spoke in a cool measured voice.

"We'll discuss your payment after the job is done."

Valintine's smile widened in a threatening way. The man leaned forwards and cupped Moralo's jaw. He ran a clawed thumb in a circular motion along the Phindian's lower lip. He flashed his teeth, exposing long razor sharp fangs.

"It's unwise to hire someone you can’t afford."

Moralo snorted and yanked his head back.

"Your arrogance is strong for someone so young. Don't worry, you will have your money when you get me the files."

Valintine fluttered his lashes over glowing teal eyes.

"Twenty thousand credits. No more, no less."

Moralo licked his lips and purred.

"Of course."

\----

The Phindian flicked his eyes open. A faint smell had roused him from the recesses of sleep. It was a bitter waft of sickness and old blood. He jolted upward as he noticed Valintine's glowing eyes looming above him in the gloom.  
The Hēja held a datadrive and a pendant from his victim. Moralo was pleased, but still aggravated at this unusual wake-up call.

He got up and extracted the files onto a datapad.

"Your thoroughness is commendable, but your timing leaves a lot to be desired."

Valintine smirked and raised a thick black eyebrow.

"I don't sleep, but if I did, I would be awake at two in the afternoon."

Moralo growled and rolled his eyes. He continued to peruse the files and paid the Hēja no mind. He jumped when Valintine leaned down and placed cold lips against his ear scale.

"I would like my payment now."

The Phindian ambled as calmly as possible to his hidden luggage. He produced a small case filled to the brim with credit chips. The Hēja’s skeletal hand brushed Moralo's as he took the case. Valintine popped open the lock and did precise calculations. He frowned.

"Where is the last five hundred?” he asked, voice rising.

“That amount is more than enough for the work you were hired to do."

Valintine's ears flicked down and he snarled. He grabbed Moralo by the throat with a quick movement and lifted the alien to eye level. Moralo wheezed.

"You promised me twenty thousand exactly!"

"I did not. I merely…acknowledged your statement of your usual price." The Phindian gasped though the crushing grip.

Valintine bared his fangs and dropped the man to the floor. He pinned Moralo with a heavy boot to the chest.

"You're very lucky I like you. Otherwise, I would've killed you today."

Moralo let out a warning growl but quieted when the Hēja unsheathed vicious black claws and ran one along the Phindian’s cheek. Valintine leaned down until they were nearly face-to-face and chuckled.

"You can pay back the five hundred with good liquor and two packs of smokes."

Moralo nodded quickly and was allowed to stand. He watched as Valintine disappeared out a window and sighed, rubbing his sore chest. Adrenaline and arousal thrummed through his body from the threat. That was more frustrating than being forced to do honourable business.


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining again. Moralo stared out the window of his little apartment watching the acidic, oily liquid drip downward. His mind wandered to thoughts about that mercenary. The man was a puzzle. Elegantly beautiful, yet irresistibly volatile. 

Moralo felt a bloom of heat in his belly from the memory of the Hēja's pressing boot and his dissonant voice calmly making a threat. The Phindian was a staunch sadist, so such a reaction was unexpected.  
He huffed and sat down on the couch, allowing himself a moment's rest.

\----

The Phindian woke to the faint sound of a song sung in dissonant tones. He groaned. Yet another rude wake up.

"~no chiehemy k'h'u  
no neh'sueh k'h'u  
k'h'u ehkioh rak' nuh'sheh~"

Valintine had returned and was pouring two glasses of the owed liquor. He hummed as he opened a cigarette package and produced a lighter.

Moralo cleared his throat and the Hēja whipped his head around to look at him. He grinned widely, lit a cigarette and swiftly placed the drinks on the coffee table.

His coat had been removed, exposing lengthy arms as skeletal as his hands. They also seemed to have an extra joint in the wrists. The Hēja sat down, folding his legs in a business like posture.

Moralo blinked slowly and picked up his glass. He found it difficult to drink when not in complete control of a situation. He reached for a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"You know, for a wanted murderous criminal you manage to be pathetically adorable,” the Hēja teased in a pleasant tone.

Moralo raised his eyebrow ridges and moved closer. This was a game. He got the feeling most things were games for Valintine, and if he didn’t play along, something very bad would happen. Moralo licked his lips nervously. It was up to him to figure out the rules.

"That's rich coming from an Aurra Sing bastard lookalike,” the Phindian purred.

Valintine chuckled. A good response. The mercenary placed clawed fingers on Moralo’s thigh, and he felt a stab of excitement deep in his stomach.

"Hm, I do have a thing for horrible lizard men." He smiled and leaned in.

Moralo draped a hand around the Hēja's stick-thin waist and tilted his head.

“So maybe ‘Aurra Sing’ is giving you too much credit."

The Phindian chuckled darkly and pulled Valintine's head forwards, smashing their lips together.  
He was dangerously aroused and needed stimulation now.

Valintine shoved him down and moaned into the kiss. They ground and rolled their hips as they explored each other's mouths. Teeth clacked and tongues met, slurping and lapping.

Moralo pulled back, breathing heavily and shivering with pure desire. He allowed the Hēja to remove his shirt and pants and whined when the taller man latched onto his neck, leaving a glistening purple love bite with shallow fang marks.

Valintine nipped and licked his way down the Phindian's chest and belly. Moralo moaned quietly when the Hēja pulled his underwear taut and kissed his pussy lips through the thin fabric. He pulled off the garment and spread the Phindian's thighs, gazing up with a lust darkened grin.

He immediately began licking and nibbling Moralo's warm folds. The smaller man rolled his hips and moaned loudly. He grabbed fistfuls of black hair and yelped when sharp, unsheathed claws pierced the soft skin of his outer thighs.  
Valintine soothed him by sucking his swollen clit. Moralo trembled in ecstasy and growled when the taller man pulled away. The Hēja shed his own clothes and placed Moralo's hands on his chest.

The Phindian traced the curves of large swiping scars under the pecs. He noted a similar scar on the man's throat and another snaking diagonally along his concave stomach.

Valintine smiled and lifted up one leg, exposing a glittering clit hood piercing. He adjusted one of Moralo's legs and pressed their pussies together. Balancing on his arms, he rolled his hips hard, filling Moralo with a jolt of pure pleasure. The two men moaned and whined as they ground against each other. Moralo fluttered his eyelids as his partner's adornment stimulated his oversensitive clit.

"Choke me,” Moralo panted suddenly.

Valintine grinned and wrapped two bony hands around his neck. He squeezed just hard enough to restrict blood flow and Moralo let out a strangled appreciative noise. 

The Hēja rocked back and forth, watching the smaller man reach the edge of control. Moralo's eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled out as he came. He bucked violently and gasped for breath. Valintine relinquished his grip and fell forwards, fangs and claws tearing into the Phindian's shoulder and back as his own orgasm hit.

They rested for a second before the Hēja flopped backwards and exhaled. He pulled a cigarette and lighter off the table and lit up. He passed it to Moralo, who took a drag and lay down on Valintine's stomach. He ignored his dripping wounds, pressed a soft kiss to the cool skin and sighed, basking in the warm pleasure of afterglow.

The Hēja quietly hummed and crooned, his voice echoing in the broken silence. Moralo reached up and weakly slapped him in the face.

"Shut up." He spoke in a laughing tone.

They lay in pleasant silence then, mutually hoping for the start of an incredible partnership.


End file.
